1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a display unit in which information is input by applying a touch input.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal functions as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
In recent years, functions have been realized that enable a user to input information by applying a touch input to a display unit and store the information as various types such as an image, text, or the like.
The user can input data related to content, such as when a response is made to a text message that is received from an external terminal. However, there is inconvenience in that the same data is repeatedly input due to a user's usage pattern of the mobile terminal, in which case similar data has to be input repeatedly.